Magical Hells
by Aeonmaster Aeroza
Summary: (A Hells and HP Crossover Mostly; I had to guess mostly for the "Hells" part) Follow the life of one, Kalerea Potter as she has to go through a odd school, and more when things take a lot of twists and turn while only nine years old.


**Announcement:**

This and three others will be replacing my three older fics (which btw, I won't forget my older characters I designed).

So yes, I figured I would be the first one to start the "Hells" and "Harry Potter" Crosser for my Profile as the site has yet to do so (so this would be labeled as Harry Potter and Crossovers for that, and as you know, I will also be adding in way later (alongside some as well in the beginning, as to what crossovers that would eventually be added in due time to the story).

I am also working on the next newest chapter to it as we speak alongside my few others as at the end of July (2020), they will be posted.

As mentioned in my other works, the Story itself would be M-Rated with the warnings and whatnot implying for M-Fic's here. It would also be some details and AU as well for the plot as it would follow it mostly yet go slightly off key as well since the Female Harry (Kalerea "Kat" Adrestia Potter), will be around nine years old and well, a futa for specific purposes as the very last "Potter" in a "Magical Family" in existence (For way later chapters), and would have specific things placed on her alongside looks for specific hints as well.

Now I won't spoil most of the details but yes, this takes place within the same city that Rinne is at, and at the luck getting "Killed" like she was from the bus, but other then that I have my own way to handle this story (unlike it did in the Anime, which I recommend watching as it's made by the same creators for the Anime: Kill La Kill, Dead Leaves, and Soul Eater).

I will also be changing the date to make sure Female Harry is also perfectly well within the date period. There will be specific franchises selected and some being mainly said characters themselves as I plan to make most lose lives and got another chance, and some already part of said world for the franchise.

I would also like to state that the Hell's Character images I gotten, however, were from images themselves as from what I looked up… They have not at all been detailed as of yet (so if anyone has better options for their appearance, let me know in a PM).

To then get this out of the way, I do not at all own the Characters themselves (except my own OC or AU/Plot I tend to develop within the story itself), and borrowed OC from others (which in this chapter is a few labeled (#) at their end of their name, and may tend to use them in a few others as well for my works), and any additions that may apply here.

With that out of the way… ON WITH THE STORY!

(Fixed on July 3rd, 2020, Chapter 2 in progress)

* * *

_**Tokyo, Japan, September 4th, 2008; Within an Alleyway near a High School District:**_

A little girl that looked to be at least seven but was, in fact, nine years old, huddled in the alleyway with the spare hoodie she was given by the shelter she snatched from, a dark-green hoodie that was big on her.

Before she could be fully understood, however, a few things should be said about this particular child here.

Her unfortunate situation started the night she was born on July 31st of 1999 as not one but two Prophecies were made, as the second was in strangely enough in detached parts, and was also recorded along with told by another Seer (or a person who can see things no one can), in Japan. But to where she was born within the British Isles, she was christened more to that one as it was actually tricked, but for this poor unfortunate little girl it was made substantial by the actions of an old man wanting to keep his fame and whatnot, available, and the deal he made long ago to be kept by a higher entity that has been long forgotten.

In fact, it was this foolish old man alongside a few others that already set up her life to be miserable, starved for love, and whatever her prior bringing with her so-called family, the Dursely's that is, once cared as such. Particularly there are mysteries that she would eventually find out at a later date as to whom she truly is via family.

Anyways, she was labeled as the Girl-Who-Lived that defeated the Dark Lord the entire British Magical Community that held both Witches and Wizards, privately (which she doesn't at all know), feared from as that mortal of a dark man did many, many unspeakable things during his reign alongside his Death Eaters or his fellow supporters to his cause.

She was then placed (while still a babe) once it was undoubtedly the child's biological parents saved her life by sacrificing themselves, within the home of her biological mother's sister and unfortunately, her magical-hating aunt… However, is up to this current timeline or period that the Dursley Couple themselves discovered that Lily (the little girl's mother), was in fact, adopted and was also placed within the Evans Family long ago.

So they took the free trip they somehow won to Japan, or more specifically, Tokyo itself, and told the child that was formerly comprehended as Freak or Bastard by them both, along with her learning her name while going to school for sometime, had a blast before ditching her within the city itself as all she had was her small duffel bag that was next to her and the hoodie she stole from the center Tokyo had for homeless.

So to describe the child as her hood fell off her head by the slight gust of wind through the alleyway, she was around the average seven-year-old height while somewhat mixed between being petite and frail, and wore ratted clothing (from most being primarily English fat child's clothing for a boy under it), and no underwear at all. She also has a delicate oval face that had sunken cheeks (due to her being starved at times), and she has beautiful wide yet narrowed, gem-like emerald eyes. She also has auburn and ebony mixed hair that was down to her neck as the ends were seemingly chopped off, and wore an unusual necklace that was also her birth mother's as it contained an emerald-cut, deep blue sapphire that on the left contains a particular crest while on the right, her father's (which she had ever since her arrival and would electrically shock her 'Family') that also contained another ring that held an emerald-cut, deeply colored red ruby with her mother's true Clan Symbol etched within it, in silver lining that is around a delicate yet strong bronze chain.

This, everyone, was a specially-gendered child to which Tokyo would label as a very hard to come by and truly rare, true borne futa by the name of Kalerea "Kat" Adrestia Potter, as she always understood she was different than the other little girls... But didn't comprehend her body at all, at times, especially the bizarre birthmark she had on her back.

Kalerea then softly sighed while pulling the hood up over her head before jumping at hearing some trash can's getting knocked down while thinking it was someone going to chase her off, before discovering it was an unusual kitty.

The cat (which was a male), paused while having a pure-white envelope within his mouth and blinking with the odd, all orange eyes and lighter pupils he had that seemed practically human-like, except they were sideways as the eye ducts were to his non-existent nose while his fur was primarily all dark-purple in color (despite his skinny, cat-like frame and jagged claws), he also has a yin-yang like coloring of the face as the left side of the male cat's face was white while the other matched his fur color, and has long, cat ears with pink lining, and lastly, has an unnatural collar-like watch of sorts that seemed to be made out of gold, and lastly has a crooked tail.

Kalerea saw the kitty and tilted her head cutely at him as the cat paused before gazing at her, then at the direction with a sigh in mere moments as she was calling him over and he reluctantly moved over to her while shortly purring by her petting him behind his ears. Then she raised a question softly to him, "Seems we're the lost ones of this city, huh, Kitty?"

The cat paused at his purring while inwardly being amazed at the sound of her voice being not from around here at all, and then saw her face to soon decide things as he recalled her instantly from back then, and made Kalerea blink while watching he moved to the entrance of the dead-end alleyway and simply meowed at her as if beckoning her to follow him, and she seemed slightly amused and curious.

So she grabbed her bag and started following after him, instantly.

* * *

"I'm really running late all thank's to Mom's stupid notebook, and that cute boy this time… Wait, what am I saying? I have no time for this!" A teen girl states while running as fast as she could, once again, so she wouldn't be even later for school.

The female as mentioned was at least 5'4 in height while being close to seventeen years of age, sky-blue short-choppy hair, and wore a blue and white japenese girl's uniform with a dark-blue tie under the collar in front. She also wore plain-white sneaker meant for running and sports with short-cut white socks, and was carrying a cellphone that was pink alongside a journal that has a bear on it. She had light-blue wide eyes with having a decent heart-shaped face, and a slim yet slender body (with a basic D-Cup-sized chest).

This was Rinne Amagane, and she just moved to Tokyo alongside her mother and was just starting her scholarship part of the Japan Schooling, today, as they wanted to make an example by following the other school's curriculum for that.

Rinne was nearing the one street close to her school as she paused while hearing a child's voice, a girl's that is, shout out foreignly to two elder boys that was picking on a weird cat on the four-way street, and debated on helping or not as it comes across they were immediately picking on her as well by shoving her down with the fatter one stating to her, while glimpsing her head's full view, "You're a bad omen as well! Keeping Satan's Messaging Cat alive!" He then kicked Kalerea while she was protecting the odd cat (privately going wide-eyed from watching the child do this for a strange animal, like him).

That made up Rinne's mind right then and there, especially since they started pelting rocks at the girl carrying while trying to not trip with her bag and large hoodie, across the street as a car was speeding to them.

Kalerea soon went wide-eyed alongside the male cat within her arms while also holding onto that strange letter within his mouth, as the little girl let out a cute yelp of feared surprise while Rinne tackled them both away from getting hit… The car driver, nonetheless, yelled something rude to Rinne though while flipping her off.

"Ouch… That hurt," Rinne states to herself while glancing at the little girl as the cat softly landed next to her and eyeing Rinne who smiled at them both, "You're safe now. See? There's nothing scary to worry about," as she was standing and speaking to them as she saluted the two (secretly confusing the child), a large semi was rapidly approaching while honking at them to move, "Bye! I'm leaving-" everything went white for the two females then.

* * *

_**River Styx Academy, Destinyland; Nearby the Exit/Entrance:**_

Kalera blinked while rubbing her orbs in being confused as it appears she teleported again to an unusual place as the buildings looked like to be made of limestone-like bricks alongside the large, brick wall with her blinking at noticing two odd people: A bizarre man and woman that was guarding the top of the two, large, double doors. The little girl then gazed behind her and saw there were a lot of other strange buildings that seemed to be made of cavern-like materials, and had windows and everything.

She then blinked as the two doors opened and saw they were getting ready to close again until the blue-haired teenager ran by her alongside the kitty as she expressed relieved words of sorts while at the same time, running.

Observing, Kalerea knew no one besides her and the kitty, and so she hastily grabbed her duffel bag and tucked her rings into her hoodie while also at the same time, trying to catch-up to her.

She eventually caught up to the blue-haired teen when the teenager landed on her behind, and was then rubbing her head as a teen boy helped her up and talking clearly, to the blue-haired teen, "You alright? A girl shouldn't be here."

He was around 6'1 in height while having light-blonde hair that sometimes looked pure-white by the light, wore narrowed clear glasses with also having narrowed eyes with reddish-grey irises, and wore a uniform of sorts that has three yellow lines going all the way down to the middle, and under his armpits as well as it also opened slightly to disclose a regular black belt going through the same colored jeans (as his uniform shirt also has yellow trimming), and lastly wore regular black shoes and covered gloves. He also has a perfect male face as well.

This was Ryu Kutou, and he was the school's leading council member.

"This is the guy's section, the girl's is over there." He told Rinne while pointing to a forbidding tower of sorts that also held a castle-like quality to it. "Oh, I see. Thanks a lot!" She was going to get up and go with the cat, but they froze alongside the others at beholding a child panting and staring at the two curiously as Ryu pushed up his glasses while inwardly, being shocked at discovering a child here alongside the other males.

Not knowing any better, however, Rinne made the child hide an eep-like sound as she was grabbed by her left wrist, and bowed to Ryu before running off with the child as she was shortly dragged away to amuse the teen male at this unexpected predicament before sighing while glancing at some of the males still expecting to fight, and cruacked his knuckles knowing he was going to be in an easy one.

With Rinne and Kalerea, however, the child was bleary eyed while Rinne kept running until she came to a complete stop near a door.

While she soon heard ranting from Rinne, the cat seeing the confused child trying to understand her as she was mentally speaking to herself within her mind while motioning it, flicked his tail at the child's leg while he sent a language hearing spell at her, and blinked as it was instantly absorbed into her body without any problems to then get brief, smart, narrowed eyes at her before behaving like a cat once again, and Rinne opened the door and exclaimed mainly to herself, "Here I go!"

Unlike Rinne, Kalerea was uneasy as she eyed the markings on the door while also noticing the class-like sigil of a mouse with a dash, and the number one on it (at the top), and followed Rinne as she exclaimed to everyone while they eyed her then generally, "I'm sorry, I'm late to class!" Though Kalerea hid behind Rinne to immediately catching sight of her before staring at everyone.

They were all teens except there was a younger one as well (in total to eight girls in the room)… With certain qualities to tell that they were not at all within a normal student classroom.

The first was an eighteen year old, plantlike girl with dull-grey lipstick and grey colored eyes that has a feminine narrowed quality, and was pale-green in skin color while fully naked except she had leaves around her basic C-Cup sized breasts and her special area, and has short wild-like hair that was dark-green or closer to light-forest green, in color, as she has a slim yet generous slender frame. She also has on her arms and legs, plant-like reptilian designs close to the joints with ridges as well. She was also at least a few inches taller then Rinne.

The second was an eighteen year old, elf-like female that wore a revealing one-piece biker-like outfit that had two skulls on her shoulders, and she has black-like markings around her pure-white eyes. She also has unusual horn-like things on her nipples as her breasts up to her genitalia was exposed (only slightly), and black spiked combat boots. She also has pointed, side ears that were somewhat long alongside having a top-heavy slender framed with lean muscles to realize she works out and lastly has claw-like fingers with mid-back pitch-black hair while being tall.

The Third was a seventeen year old, pale-blue mummy-like girl as her left eye was wrapped while the rest of her face, largely of her upper chest and parts of her large DD-Cupped sized breasts and being close or a few inches shorter than Rinne, and her entire torso up to her collarbone to her cleavage while hiding her front, and most of her torso, and some parts of her legs as her thighs were uncovered slightly near the joints, and has oddly enough, four arms. She also wore a neck brace of sorts, a thigh-like brace on her right calve near her hips, and gym short-shorts that was plain. She also has two, light-ash blond hair with pigtails. The teen also has a pretty face that was delicately ovaled, and pale lips with orange, wide eyes with lashes.

The fourth was a female that looked to be at least fifteen to sixteen years old with a slim/hourglass frame alongside a Mid-C-Cup sized chest, and wore an unusual, misshapen violet hat while having wild pink hair, pale skin, and her outfit seemed themed for Halloween of sorts while exposing her entire upper torso and only wearing a bizarre bra that on the right breast showed a pumpkin to hide it, while the left was half to show most of the breast while hiding her nipple. She also has flower-like sleeves up to five on each opened like petal as she has a broom nearby her, and she has a oval-shaped face with her slightly wide eyes being dull-purple in color, and wore bright-green sleeves on her entire arms while her lower outfit also match the Halloween vibe as it was also a stitched-up skirt.

The fifth female was taller than them all (around 6'6) while not only being nineteen, but by being a top-heavy yet perfectly slender with a gentle hourglass frame young woman. She also has dark-grey lipstick with her fangs showing slightly from her upper lip, has dark-red wings to that of a bat while wearing a red collar with a silver cross in the center. She also has a choppy yet short dark-magenta colored hair while her crimson eyes stared in boredom at Rinne. She also wore a revealing dragon-scaled outfit of sorts that exhibited largely of her body as her impressive E-Cups were perfect on her frame (with her outfit not revealing her nipples) as they were in a dragon-like claw bra of sorts. She also has spikes up to three each on her shoulders, and lastly has pale-grey skin (close to dull-white if the light hit it).

The sixth female was in terms, an attractive dark-blue wolf girl with a large follick on the top of her head while around seventeen and being 6'2 in height. She also has long ears that were on her sides with two golden hoops pierced into her ears as her upper torso was also revealed while a small spiral on each of her breasts (to hide her nipples from her large DD-Cups), and wore a dog-like choker collar around her neck as she has amber-colored canine eyes with a slit in her pupils, sharp teeth, and mainly wore low-leather black jeans up to her pelvis as despite her race, and she was gorgeous looking with a slender yet lean-like hourglass body with a 'U'-shaped sided waist along with her having wide hips, and was barefoot and with claws at her toes and fingertips, along with her hands hidden by the longer fur to represent long sleeves covering her hands.

The Seventh was around the same height as the wolf girl (with a High D-Cup) along with the same age, and wore primarily a particular outfit that covered her body decently to show off her curves in dark-navy colors, while on each of her shoulders were three golden spikes that was connected to a cape (with a jagged pattern at the end), and she has blood-red hair with heterochromia eyes as the left being light-brownish red and the other within the golden mask she wore that showed her right face, blood-red.

The last girl seemed to be younger than them all (around thirteen to fourteen with no chest at all) while gazing at things with no expression as she has dark-purple hair that was designed like a lightning bolt to the sides of her head, and with yellow streaks in it, and looked to be a Frankenstein-typed monster of sorts. She wore mainly a blue, turquoise, and dark-teal stitched-up outfit with the left side near her chest was stitching of a dark-teal heart and has long sleeves while on her shoulders was screws, and she also has stitches on her body to realize she was a mix of random body parts.

These were in order: Gillealla, Kuranora, Mummyla, Kiki, Curia, Wolfie, Phantoma, and lastly Steela.

The seven original girls, however, held a secret within themselves and yet they will not understand till later on, as they too, were also monster-based girls as well.

"No school uniforms necessary?" Rinne asked hesitantly by glimpsing their looks at her without noticing Kalerea at all, yet, while thinking to herself in awe at this, _Urban Schools are so cool!_ She decided to introduce herself than to them as she didn't see they gazed at her in irritation with Steela being passive about this, "I am Rinne Amagane, please call me Linne." she then bowed as the teacher was currently busy grading old school work and hardly noticed the child behind her as small as Kalerea was, she was easily able to hide behind the blue-haired teen.

"You little punk, shut up and die!" Kuranora states to make Rinne blink at the elfin female in slight surprise while she heard the others tell her off as well. "Don't act all innocent!" Wolfie states to her with a snarl as Kiki expressed in a sigh to Rinne in agreement with the wolf girl, "Annoying! You're a lowlife just like us!"

"A lowlife?" Rinne claimed to herself while astonished yet still told them to irritate and amuse some of them even more, at the same time, "I want to be friends with you!"

Curia was privately humored while the cat near the entrance saw the small aura developing around Kalerea's frame as the vampire also spoke in a tone to understand she didn't care, to Rinne, with her right hand on her hip, "And how do you plan to be 'Friends' with us?"

"Well, you see…" Rinne commenced while staring at her nervously yet Curia interrupted her with a tick mark on her right temple, "You dreaming of 'Making 100 friends'?" The other's besides Stella were agreeing with her while Rinne was perplexed by her words for her outfit as the more words that were spoken and getting harsher for Rinne, the more frightened Kalerea got as it was at this point, the top of the teacher's head bulged while getting very angry while effortlessly sliding his sharp belt out, and scared the seven teens as he shouted at them with a crazy gaze, "You little brats! I'll play with you! You're Teacher's loving severity!" The crazy man stated as while everyone was distracted by him, Kalerea hid in a corner.

The behavior he shown was like her Uncle Vernon, and just like his belt on her sides and other parts of her body to which she has bare traces of scars, as he then whacked all the older girls while heading to Steela next before Rinne blocked the hit, and dumbfound everyone as blood was showing from her one right leg while she was gazing at the lunatic teacher in angered disbelief, and Steela was discreetly hiding her surprise by what she understood (quicker than the others), a normal girl's actions, "You want her dead?"

Beholding the blood on Rinne's leg did it as they all finally noticed the child that was screaming so loud they had to cover their ears while witnessing a pale-green aura surrounding her frame, and if they would have paid attention as the Headmaster was also approaching before he blinked as he immediately saw the assigned teacher get flown out the door by an aura flinging him away and resulting in everyone to be forced to the ground, would have seen a dark-like mist escaping her Heartless Emblem-Based scar that has been hidden around the center of her chest, and rapidly left before she passed out on the ground in a feared-instated faint.

Before Rinne could get to the child, the Headmaster appeared.

He was largely a twenty foot tall Elvis-like male demon with his outfit oddly enough, resembling that, and his muscular chest and abdomen was exposed as he also has the horn-like things on his own nipples (which also matched his dark-purple Elvis hair), pointed ears while having light-red skin, and dark-purple shades of sorts with a halo (oddly enough), above his head. "What's all this rabble! Baby!"

It was Headmaster Helvis, and he heard of Rinne coming to Destinyland yet was privately surprised by the unexpected child being here of all places.

"**Headmaster Helvis!**" Everyone shouted in shocked alarm or fear (except Rinne and Stella) as Rinne headed over and effortlessly removed the child's bag while dropping her own stuff, and saw to her while warily eyeing the Headmaster, and he told her while freezing the blue-haired teenager in place and was also clarifying things briefly to her, as well, "Rinne Amagane, you're already dead! Welcome to Destinyland… You've stepped into Hell, baby~!" _Destinyland?_ Rinne only thought in perplexed surprise while noting to herself mainly that Helvis heard her at least, while the other girls were still standing in place and was only staring at him, "Sounds fun, but I'm going home!"

"Really?" Helvis implored her as if she was joking, "You'll swim your way out of the Sea of Destiny? Rather, it's called the 'River Styx' in your world?" Rinne was astonished by that term as she read about the Greek Lore from her previous school to realize what the Headmaster was talking about while consulting or stating mainly to herself, at the same time, and stood up for that, "The River Styx?" Rinne then shouted to make the girl's jump and to only amuse the Headmaster, "But I'm not dead! I've got my legs and hands!"

"Accept what's here! That's where you start." He commenced telling her in a half-firm tone while still amused, as confidentially, the male cat sweatdropped by his words in small panic, "Despite the slight complication, as long as you're here, you sign this!" He paused before thinking over something and grabbed two contracts of sorts, "Hell's Registration Form to River Styx Academy! For both you and that child!"

Realizing the situation, Rinne thought sadly one person that she would instantly miss since she hardly knew who her father was since he died when she was a babe, _Mom! What has happened to me?_ She glanced to the little girl before thinking about her then, _What about her? _

All of a sudden they heard a groaning noise coming from the child as if she was having a nightmare of sorts while Rinna signed that 'Form' and handed it to the Headmaster, reluctantly, as that aura came back once again to get the teens nervous as Helvis saw something they didn't while easily coming over and lifting the child's hood off to get the teens repulsed by some of the inflicted scars of sorts on her arms and legs yet were confused by the glowing sigils showing from the child's back to which he simply hummed to himself, before easily tossing the passed-out child right at the teenagers.

Wolfie rapidly caught her yet they gave him all what-based looks by his unexpected, strange orders, "She's under your watch you girl's. Consider it payback for all the times I had to punish you all for your misdeeds and pranks... And make sure she signs the slip."

With that, he left.

* * *

Later on with Kalerea passed out still as Wolfie gave them looks to shut-up while she held the little girl comfortingly, they turned to the door as Rinne left at being overloaded at knowing she was trapped within Hell itself and once she came in, Kiki's earlier prank then fell on top of her head: A sponge-like chalk eraser that had chalk still in it.

"Got you!" Kiki shouted before Wolfie handed the child who flinched at the shout yet still slept, into Curia's arms as she awkwardly held her, and the wolf girl came over with her arms crossed while letting out in exasperation, "Kiki…" Kiki only shook her head, "I won the bet, Wolfie!" Kiki only notified her with a smile while she had her hands on her hips, and the strange hat she had with the floating eyeballs oddly enough, nodded once at her in agreement as Wolfie looked irritated at not only losing the bet to see if the Human would fall for it, but exasperated still as it was the oldest trick in the book that worked, "She for real? Such an old trick!"

Not seeing Rinne's body looking irked at Kiki for that prank, she floated briefly to the blue-haired teenager while noting to her with a shrug, "'Death is no cure for stupidity', is it?" Wolfie decided to add her own input in with Kiki also finish showing-off as she glanced at the wolf girl with a small tickmark, "No, a moron too stupid to know she's dead!"

"What are you talking about? We're all alive!" Rinne states to get amused glances from everyone except Steela who eyed her and the child a few times, until her focus was mainly Rinne's, "See?" Wolfie told Kiki smugly while said girl mentioned immediately looked bummed out while expressing in reply, "So annoying…" "It can't… Can't be true," Rinne remarked, however, to herself while they turned to Mummyla as she was not only reading, but also at the same time, eating her food she brought with her while looking at Rinne along with the others except the elf as she was passed for the child, and Steela gazing at them all without any expression whatsoever as she only shrugged while easily gulping down her food, "Still in denial," Kiki states for them all before Wolfie told the Human in honesty in her own way while also crossing her arms, "It's the truth!"

"It's a lie that you're all dead!" She told them in which made them all roll their orbs as they then told her stuff until she almost fell on her behind by a rotting, franken-like dog showing up from the shadows that Stella discreetly brought with her after the half-period was over, and Steela secretly twitched her eye from Kiki stating the obvious to her, "Steela, good for you, eh? She's our new target." Wolfie then came up and placed an arm on the frankenstein girl's head in agreement with a satisfied growl in her tone, "Let your dog, Franken, get her!"

_Wait, wait…_ Rinne thought with her eyes showing actual apprehension at this that Stella saw while Rinne's face looked panicked, _This dog… It's obviously dead, get moving_, Rinne's thoughts started to tell her body to move yet it couldn't as she shortly closed her eyes while thinking from what they heard, she was… _I am… _Rinne then shook her head while expressing aloud to them all to make them blink, "But I'm not!"

She then hastily left the classroom while heading to The Gate.

The girls grinned at each other before noticing the seals glowing once again on the child's back, and placed her down on the ground as Stella left with Franken, "Do you suppose that Headmaster Helvis has a reason this Kid wanting to be signed up here?" Kiki then curiously consulted them all as they all just shrugged as Mummyla slurped up a squid tentacle before Curia being curious (for once), lifted the child's shirt and recoiled in utter shock at the sigils while they all blinked at them as they were oddly enough, were their names on her back that than started glowing even brighter before they all saw white as if they were able to, the center being a spiraled dragon of sorts, was glowing a blood-red to signal something of utter importance later on in the child's life while she was here… In due time.

* * *

The seven teens woke up while grabbing their heads before they stilled as to the strangest location they're ever were at: They were within a pitch-black area while beholding they were also glowing as well with a small white aura of their own around their frames.

"Ok, where the fuck are we?" Kurarona remarked aloud as her voice to make them all blink, echoed within the place.

Curia only narrowed her orbs alongside both Wolfie and Phantoma as they were cautious of this location even more, as the others were as well.

Without warning, they shielded their eyes as the ground glowed a blinding multitude of lights within as moments later, they blinked while staring at the ground while noticing the image of Kalerea with her eyes closed as surrounding her is what they recently learned while half-listening to within class: The Seven Sigils of Good and Evil, as each orb that surrounded her was in a yin-yang shape while their names (oddly enough) was in them in and inscribed in Japnese Kanji, and on the outer orbs were also the Kanji for the Ten Basic Elements themselves as they too had their own colors. Around the outer edge of the platform was a mixture of many languages including Japanese and Latin-like Kanji for one entire word: Balance.

The child's image in which she looked healthy then before and an actual nine year old child in height, however, seemed to be different in clothes as she wore a grey, zippered shirt under a black vest that had neon-green lightning designs on them, and a studded black belt around her black with golden flame designed short denim jeans along with a bronze chain on her left side connected while some of her jeans also folded at the waist (forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels), and black running athletic shoes with white trimming and silver shoelaces. The rings she had were also placed on the important ring fingers for her family's ownership, and her exposed eyes though were demonic slightly within her pupils (while the same color and shape) with one eye having red-orange sclera (her left) and the other, pitch-black (her right).

"This place seems odd," was the only words Mummyla worded while Kiki, Curia, and even Wolfie admired the child's outfit as Gillealla was more intrigued by their names being in orbs and other things for whatever meaning this stained glass platform, she reckoned they were on, was. The elf and Phantoma, on the other hand were getting irritated by being stuck at this place.

"_**The Child has yet to awaken… Power dwells within her to yet be unleashed…**_" an unexpected voice that made them all guarded aired as despite it not sounding at all hostile, it sounded like it was everywhere, "Ok… Where is that coming from," Kiki states nervously while clinging to Wolfie only to make the wolf girl's eyes roll at the sheer cowardness the witch was showing, and they heard the voice oddly enough, chuckle at them all before responding cryptically to irritate them all the more, "_**I am throughout… I am within the Hearts of many who can wield the capability within themselves. I have comprehended the child would come to your realm in due time… But the realm itself is causing her to collapse into Despair… Into Anguish…. Into what she has not procured from those presumed to care for by what other children truly or scarcely within her case, has gotten.**_"

That puzzled them yet as a joke Phantoma then declared out loud to whoever was either stalking or speaking to them on wherever this place was, with a few not even thinking about that, "What, she was never at all loved?"

Jokes were put aside as they all abruptly felt a minor gust of wind of sorts went past them somehow before the voice affirmed sadly then, and stilling Phantoma mainly at that, by the words it spoke, "_**Love is undoubtedly one such feeling she was hardly shown. Other's kindness, friendship, prosperity to her own self, and many other things a child as such as she has never encountered. To one child as such as she, to be a Balance of All Things with the basis of both concinquencial and benefits, as the years go by.**_"

"Ok, what the Hell you talking about? And how the fuck we get out of this place?" Kurarona declared in irritation before she blinked before they all then blinked in small surprise at watching her mouth vanished, and was humming in panic at that as the voice oddly enough, made a tsking sound, and noted firmly to her as if a mother to a bad child, gently, "_**I allow certain times of other's foul language within my domain… But yours is too foul that I have no choice but to temporarily seal it away.**_" This made the others lightly gulp as if they stepped out of line by whatever this area they were in, the same thing could happen to them or worse as the elf sighed while pouting in place with her arms crossed.

"_**You seven were keyed to this relatively timing of her first of many things… A key to what would ultimately be part of her, and yours, life. She is the key to what is absolutely needed as the Ancient Prophecy has commenced….**_" the voice claimed as on the outer parts of the stained glass platform, box-like images soon started to play all around them to make a few as such instantly guess what they were: Memories of the child. Some of the memories were glitchy as well, however, as if they were somehow forced that way.

Let's say the girls despite their ways within Destinyland itself, were mixed feelings of anger, shock, actual horror, and disgust by most of the abusive ones they saw and yet they also saw the kindness and some good parts of the memories while watching a few when she was a mere babe to glance at Kiki as she only shrugged, of the Magical Parts of her Biological Family's time with her.

They stilled while hearing that very child, they got the name of Kalerea "Kat" Adrestia Potter, screamed from wherever she was within this locality, and they then jumped back with the elf standing up while sighing with relief to herself as her mouth returned by floating, plank-like stairs that was luminescent, and led upwards. "_**Follow the stairs if you tempt so… You may vacate and yet, whom amongst you possess what it takes to pursue the child's safety to awaken? To come back from out of her Heart as she is hurting from the Darkness left within, and twisted to what the child's true form may be?**_"

Hearing the scream once again, but in agony of sorts, their minds were made up as they shortly went up the stairs to only find out in utter shock, it was a large ten tailed dragon of sorts that on each tip, a strange element could be seen.

The hide of the beast was misty with black-like aura around its frame as very sharp shark-like silver teeth showed as it roared at the child herself in a hostage situation, and the creature also had four, glowing red/amber mixed orbs while around it's hide has silver, metal-like skeletal structure in lines just like the Byakugou Seal, but more defined, and the dragon looked feminine (despite being or at least fifty feet tall), and has two bone-white ivory horns that were curved slightly to the sides of the beast's head, and the same sigils that were on the child's back were immediately all around both sides of the dragon's hide in eerie-green glowing colors. The head of the beast, however, resembles that of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, with the wing's being four of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and the body of Ysera slightly from World of Warcraft.

"How the Hell we face that thing?!" Kiki states while her shout earned the drake's attention with it also staring sharply to her, blinked, then roared at them as they scattered while trying to avoid getting hit by the claws or tails it had.

Within its tail-like hold that emitted darkness, Kalerea looked like she was about to do a combo of not only passing out but looked like she was about to hurl from what a few of them saw, and when the fire-like tail approached Kiki, she rapidly zapped it to then make her blink as the creature howled with immediate pain at that before the tail went after Wolfie.

Phantoma discovering that, barked out loudly so they could hear her as they began to do their own thing against the tails as they oddly glowed a color like they did, in which was secretly done by the ruler of this domain, "Whoever has the same color, do something to that blasted tail!"

They then either did stuff together to deal damage to specific tails, or in Kiki's case, random zapping-like spells at them to get the Possessed Beast to roar in distress at this, until the last hit from Wolfie slashing at her assigned tail to the point they were exhausted, and saw the dragon shake and shiver before it stalled and it commenced to dissolve oddly enough, into a mist right into the blank stained glass platform itself to yet reveal the mural of that very dragon, but purified as such, within it.

Curia, however, caught the child who flinched from her hold and mentally raged as her situation was just like her own past, privately, before she became like this within Destinyland, and landed with grace in the center of the stained platform.

They then blinked as the child vanished into small particles of light before jumping at hearing the voice stating to them as if it was very pleased, "_**Well performed you Seven Warriors. You have overthrown the last of the Corruption… The child's Primordial Form within her… And wasn't ready for as only her True Parent… Could teach her to control.**_"

They blinked at that once again this time, before they jumped from watching for once their comrade, Gillealla was angered by this, "You mean to tell me whatever that thing was, was possessed by some kind of darkness? And you nearly made us kill her because of that?!" That froze the others as the voice they heard, sighed to them sadly once again before acknowledging it to them with an explanation, "_**If the Impure Darkness possessing the Child's Animal Form wasn't uncorrupted, then the Impure Darkness from other realms itself would have used her to open several gates… That was not meant to be unlocked at all... Door's that would spell doom and destruction to all realms within its a path for each… With the route dooming the world they hailed from firstly before reuniting with the Tainted Ones as one, massive, Beast.**_"

Now that unsettled them and blinked as the stained platform shifted back to the one image as before while they stood, but they were surprised at noticing their own faces split in half between as they are within the one orbs that held their names, and to stun them, their human-like selves.

"_**The first of the long chain of the Ancient Prophecy has been fulfilled… Step onto the Image that depicts your own to be free, but as a price once you return to one that you have learned to know…**_" the voice then faded away for good as the teen girls glanced at each other reluctantly yet shrugged as they all wanted out of this weird place, and did as told before they yelped as the platform glowed while they then saw white once again.

* * *

The girls blinked as they were astonished they were as they were before all that crazy shit went down (from what they thought within their minds, briefly) yet when they stared at the child, they blinked before Kiki noted to them all, "So that's what that weird voice meant."

Kalerea now has a tiny bit of them within her as she had cute elf ears (from Kurarona), pale-like skin color that also had a matching set of two wings with the second being smaller slightly (from Curia), sharp yet gentle teeth up front as her normal was at the back while she yawned from still sleeping and with her also having a snake-like tail as at the tip, matching blue wolf fur (from Wolfie), another set of arms just like Mummyla, vine-like lines just like that one dragon they faced in relation to the Byakugou Seal, largely, on her forearms and legs as the rest of the body had a tattoo version from it being silvery (from Gillealla), her outfit with an odd hat with instead of eyes, had floating gems alongside discerning she was wearing that very outfit they saw from that platform (from Kiki), and when she opened her orbs, her eyes were just like the mural as well (from Phantoma).

Kalerea though froze at recognizing the scary girls in the room with her once again, and they weren't prepared for her to start screaming as they held their ears with Kiki struggling before she cast a muffling spell on the child to lessen it as tears fell from her eyes while they had mixed understanding about why this occurred for them to feel (for once), guilty by their actions, only slightly, from how long they been down here within Destinyland, and at this point Kiki then got an idea.

She conjured a sweet roll she privately makes for Mummyla (to the Mummy's chagrin while giving the others a sheepish look of being jealous of the treat) as she slowly moved to the child.

Kalerea though smelled it and hiccuped while unknowingly wiping her eyes with her new left hand as she has yet to see her changes, and sniffled then cutely while eyeing the item curiously as her worries went forgotten to understand she was a curious child, largely, at times.

"It's ok… It's ok, here," Kiki expressed while giving the treat to the child in which she looked confused as to what to do with it, and hiding their rage at that, Kiki motioned to her mouth and chomping air to get Kalerea to blink cutely before doing so… And shortly gobbled the thing up before tinting as her stomach rumbled while also looking scared, and Kiki turned to glance at Phantoma as she was their gang-like leader who wordlessly sighed while nodding, and made Kiki leaped briefly off the ground before making the child yelp and take off with her, and unknowingly dropping her rings she had around her neck as when she changed, the bronze necklace disintegrated.

When it did, a confidential, unseen yet powerful shockwave rapidly spread to certain individuals of both good intentions, and not so good intentions, and one particular girl who froze eating ice cream with her group while a hand was being waved in front of her in her realm this particular female was in, before shaking her head to check things later.

Anyways, Phantoma noticed the glint of said rings and picked them up while curious, and Mummyla glimpsing them froze while paling to a brief white color at the insignias each ring held while claiming to them after she swallowed her large amounts of food, since she was eating again, "I hope she isn't in relation to those Clans, and if she was, we would be in big trouble if they find out."

Puzzled while placing the rings into her secret pockets yet before she could ask, Wolfie did while crossing her arms, "What do ya mean four-arms?" At that nickname she tinted for a reason, but shook her head while making them all wake-up of sorts while looking at each other wearily, "If she hasn't gotten her Test done to see whom she's related to, then or when they find out she's here as unlike that blue-haired human, she's alive by sheer scent alone… We are in very big, big trouble on aspects of her Clan if anything bad happened to her."

* * *

Rinne sighed while she was at the 'Gate' with her head to her knees as her school bag was nearby her on the ground while saddened, and kept thinking about what the girls told her in their own honest way.

She then decided to check her phone in hopes of at least trying to call her mother as she understood with mixed emotions she had to be either alive, or in their words, dead, yet sighed while discerning it was 'Out of Service'. _I still can't believe it… Mom…_ Rinne started thinking to herself then, _Where am I, Mom? How can I get back to you at all?_

Rinne sighed while putting her phone away, and held onto the journal with a miserable mood before she glanced up, and blinked at beholding that male cat once again, and with realization on her face while lifting her mood, slightly, "Oh, you're that Kitty… From that crossing… You're not injured… I'm glad." Although her tone still sounded depressed she noticed the cat had something in his mouth, and gently took it from him while asking in a half-curious tone while she was still sad, "Is this for me?"

Rinne thought she saw the cat nod with a cute meow at her while she also held it mostly in her left hand, and was touching it mixed with noting her thought aloud, "A Cocoon…" she looked at the male cat then while asking and knowing it might be not a normal cat, by now, "But what is this for?"

The cat of course to her was silent while she commenced to cry slightly in small happiness a bit by the gift, and expressed to him, "Thank you, Kitty, I'm happy… Will you be my friend?" Her tone was a mix of both a sad and happy vibe to it while the male cat was going to do something until they turned to see a charging Franken coming over.

She surprised them both while catching the dog, and the cat oddly enough, standing on its back feet with shocked-like perplexed faces from comprehending Rinne's determined look… before she almost made the cat face fault from watching her pet the odd dog while expressing in a soothing tone to mainly herself, "There's nothing to be scared about," she then gazed at the dog who had his eyes closed still while being happy from the petting she did, "See? It's alright."

Rinne then looked up while discovering Steela with a blank look with hidden intrigue in her orbs that Rinne didn't see at her doing this to her pet, yet Rinne giggled as Franken licked her like a puppy would while asking Steela gently, "Your dog?" The blue-haired teen giggled with Steela wanting to gesture and didn't realize how to do so, so she simply held out her arms while Rinne was distracted, "That tickles!"

They then all unexpectedly turned to make Rinne, the cat, and even Steela (with her slowly doing so) to blink a few times at not only beholding Kiki was here but so was a modified Kalerea who saw the animals… And made the teens blink as she hugged them as her tail wagged gently back and forth in immediate happiness, at discovering them.

Despite this, Kiki coughed into her hand while noting to Rinne mainly, "We looked everywhere for you, Linne," at the nickname, Rinne perked up slightly by the witches words, though she slightly deflated by her next, "I can't believe how that dog is friendly with anyone except for Steela." Kiki then got an idea while gazing at the dog, "You're new here, so I'll teach you something!"

This confused both child and Rinne as Steela was glancing at Kiki warily at this point while having a blank face, and the cat sensing something was coming, got out of the comfy hold Kalerea had him in… And he was right.

Kalerea and Rinne was alarmed by Kiki kicking with her pink curled-tipped boots, Franken effortlessly out of the child's grip, while then sending it away and claiming mostly to Rinne (while also to the dog itself), "You're useless!" Stella froze by the next shout Kiki declared as Fraken was on the ground, either truly dead or just passed out while Kalerea went over to see if he was ok as Rinne too, was frozen in place, "You and your owner! You just do what you've been told!" Steela slowly moved to where Franken lied at as she looked down with knowing that she could barely express her emotions, felt rage for once in her life about something she cared about harmed like this and with Kiki only being smug after watching the frankenstein girl raised her head, "Right Steela?"

She didn't see it coming yet Kalerea did while feeling something dark was overtaking the younger female as the child pronounced it without realizing as an enlarged, muscled, red arm showed from Steela's former lithe right arm, "Protect!"

Both her and Kiki was then sent back into a wall as Kiki took most of the damage once the unusual yellow barrier the child made broke against it while she also held onto the child in utter shock, before fear took hold within Kiki's orbs by gazing at Steela, mostly.

Steela roared as secretly, something was on the nearby rooftops watching this and was using the younger teen's triggered emotions to control her as she roared while slamming her enlarged, misty yet electrically charged fist on the ground.

Rinne realized something was wrong alongside the Gate Guardians of Hell as they leapt and merged into one being within moments as they were discreetly, a half a person yet the same (from Helvis doing this to them as they were secretly, twins), and declared from seeing Steela, primarily, by what her actions did before their eyes, "**School principles**… _And our Gate_… **S**_h_**a**_l_**l **_n_**o**_t _**b**_e _**b**_r_**o**_k_**e**_n__**!**_"

Once they merged they spoke as one, powerful voice in a mix of a male and female, and claimed while Steela dodging when the Gate Guardian commenced to attack her, "_**You've got some tricks! But ours are better!**_" Steela easily maneuvered as whatever was controlling her was also improving her reflexes while realizing as she sent a dark-like bolt randomly, she wasn't at all in control of her body as well.

Steela then screamed as she started producing an energy bubble mixed with not only electricity, but with something dark to stun the Gate Guardians while they declared a 'What', in front of Rinne as they were blasted away as the barrier commenced to take a darker look before it became a beam that landed right behind her, and a large orb began to take root.

It then started to grow and shift into what they all looked, alongside her as she went wide-eyed before getting sent into a wall as well near a few feet away from Kiki as she passed out, was a monster.

It was twenty feet tall, resembles a tentacled, large version of Steela yet it had armor on its head with glowing, amber eyes, and a crimson red Heartless Symbol as to where her stitched heart was placed.

It roared at them all while eyeing everyone to make Kiki think twice about angering the frankenstein girl if this happens, and it proceeded on sending smaller balls of dark electricity at them randomly, and with them moving left and right as Steela shortly recovered and managed to move Rinne out of the way while taking a hit, and was sent back once again to a wall.

Kalerea saw this with panic alongside Kiki, and even Rinne who hastily went over to the downed girl while checking her over as the creature formed by Steela's anger, began to fight against the Gate Guardian that was surprisingly losing the battle if the tentacles wrapped around their feet was a hint while slamming them left and right, and then catching sight of the Guardian on the ground next to it.

Not realized to them, the entity that was on the building then scowled while sensing a particular energy appearing and was coming, and left instantly to let the creation to take the fall.

Franken woke up and shortly went to his master while licking her face to let her understand he was ok, as the frankenstein girl's arm deflated back to normal while Steela and everyone gazed at the creature fighting the Gate Guardian… Until Kalerea screamed as a tentacle from the creature snuck up behind her, grabbed her while they were all distracted, and was using her as leverage to deal damage to the Gate Guardian even more.

Rinne though didn't understand what she briefly saw on Steela's chest of a hollow-like cut-out of a heart being there, but at the moment her problem like the others was for the child being used as a shield to keep the Guardian from attacking it.

"We have to do something! We can't just lay here and watch as the girl gets used like this!" Rinne remarked loudly to them before they all froze as privately, everyone within River Styx Academy felt an abrupt, powerful, presence filled the air to worry not only Helvis, but also one other at this outcome as Helvis soon moved from where he was, to where their location was as the creature was unexpectedly side-punched by a blur before grabbing the child, and landed near them as Kalerea was once again passed out.

The person was a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her dark grey eyes also have reptilian slitted pupils. She wore, however, a provocative black gothic lolita dress which exposes her breasts (around a large B-Cup), albeit with black cross-shaped tape covering her nipples.

The reason she was here was she finally felt the child, and decided to take sharp actions due to Kalerea's fear and anguish and was intimately stunned she ended up in all places within this land.

Helvis, however, gulped with Kiki gazing at the girl in utter fear by what title Helvis voiced to her, and only confused Rinne while not glimpsing Steela go briefly wide-eyed at the lolita girl as well, "Lady Ophis... Baby girl… What, um, a nice surprise?"

The girl, Ophis, blankly gazed at him while having soft eyes at the child, and then glared at the creature responsible for Kalerea's state while making Rinne yelp without meaning to as she was handed the child.

One moment she was there, and the next she vanished before appearing... And made Kiki go wide-eyed in more fear as one little girl just sent that monster all the way out of Sanzu Academy with a mere punch, as she barely understood who Ophis was.

She immediately stared blankly at the Gate Guardian as they rapidly moved and redid their previous state while privately, sweating in place before a satisfied look came to her orbs, and then sharply turned to Helvis and the others while her eyes were primarily trained on Kalerea.

Ophis then proceeded to walk over calmly to them while she had her hands behind her back, and Helvis gulped as glimpsing the signed form from Kiki's shaking torso to realize the little girl signed up at his Academy before their arrival here, and Ophis, at last, stood in front of him as she slowly motioned to the child in question, and made him pale as he understood he should have Tested her blood first before anything, "What is my Child doing here within Destinyland, and altered to have seven sisters?" Ophis plainly told him in a dulled tone in order, and oddly enough, sounded just like Megan Shipman.

Helvis, however, decided to cough into his hand and acted like everything was cool, and expressed to her (the teens wondering what Ophis meant), "Class is in session, baby love! The little girl arrived with our other arrival to River Styx Academy by our Gate, baby~!" Ophis only rolled her orbs at this yet was intrigued by what he claimed, as she understood both Rinne (the blue-haired girl) and her child was still alive, but stared at Helvis with briefly narrowed orbs as he confessed to her then, "They signed up to be in my school, and would keep studying in order to graduate to leave this place, oh yeah~!"

Rinne was surprised to hear that as she was going to try and talk to him about simply sending her home, and hearing this, her hope renewed only slightly while briefly thinking to herself as Steela eyed Rinne alongside Kiki (primarily looking at Steela in small fear), _All I have to do is graduate from here to get home? It's that easy?_

Ophis being handed Kalerea's Registration Form while holding the bridge of her nose before blinking at not detecting her child's rings at all on her and glared to make Helvis lightly gulp, and Kiki to pale as they may be back in the classroom, "Tell me… Helvis… Where are my Child's Rings?"

* * *

_**Few hours later….**_

* * *

Kalerea was awake while sitting at a student desk-table placed between Kiki and Phantoma as said witchy girl was still scared by Steela sitting near her without the other teen girls understanding, and they were most nervous about Ophis being within the classroom in the front corner observing them while on Kalerea's hands (to where the importance is), her two rings were on her fingers as once class was over, she was to take a weird test (from what she was told) alongside Rinne, later.

Kalerea kept giving them all wary glances though as she somewhat trusted the girls and yet at the same time, she was cautious due to how scary they could be to each other. Particularly since they were presently learning something she has no clue about, which Phantoma and a few noticed.

"Alright, now what is seven times seven plus seven minus seven?" The male teacher asked them as he was doing random math questions to irritated the girls on purpose, yet they all turned to the child as she reluctantly raised her hand and he blinked while calling her out, "Yes… Kalerea?"

"Ummm… Is is forty-nine, Mister?" Kalerea states to make Ophis be proud intimately at her for that and made him blink while the others gapped by his answer as at times, they got most of their problems wrong, "That's right." They then notice she fidgeted in place, and seeing this, understood what she wanted while Ophus points right at Phantoma in which made her blink with a sigh, after, "You. Take her to the restroom as I'm sure your comrades here will fill you in from my insight."

Ophis eyed her while leaving before glancing at them all and making them nervous before tilting her head upwards, and then got up to confuse them before leaving the classroom.

With Phantoma and Kalerea, they made it to the restroom and the child shortly went inside yet was confused by the set up as the ground was based on the Japanese girl's toilet and without comprehending, irritated Phantoma as she could have been doing something better than this currently, by the child's innocent question, "Phanty, can you help me please?"

_I truly don't understand where that child suddenly got that nickname from, but it is making fun of my own dignity_, Phantoma thought while walking to where the closed door and blinked as it wouldn't at all open and gained a tick mark on her forehead by the child's words, "Don't look Phanty, it be bad."

Sighing while discerning the child was shy unlike her and the rest of her gang of six other girls, she opened it anyways while blinking at not only the bizarre state of the child as this entire time she was oblivious of her improved body, but the girl being that rare of a kind child (in gender) while tinting as it seems she needed to go bad yet didn't understand how to use this toilet at all…. Mainly from being told like the other girls, that their secret actions turned the child herself, into their half-sister (without meaning to).

_This is embarrassing..._ Phantoma simply thought to herself shortly showing the child how to go, and left hastily as she heard her singing oddly enough, to a tune that made her blink as it seems familiar somehow yet didn't pay full attention as the child managed to at least find the handle, and flushed it.

Once she came out from noticing Phantoma leaning on the nearby closed doors to her stall, she glanced away ashamed for some reason to make Phantoma blink, and reluctantly while still in place, stared at the child to see she was insecure of herself, "What's the matter squirt? Embarrassed at having that dick on you?"

Kalerea blinked up at her innocently while asking her to make the teen pale then at her innocent question, and then tinted when she touched her pants without understanding, "That's what it's called? All I heard from… From them was abomin-abaoma-abomination… Ya that's it!" Kalerea beamed at herself at recalling the long word yet didn't see the hidden scowl of anger as Phantoma gripped her left fist without the child noticing, from her use, and realized that those that mistreated her would be in for a shock if or when they die.

"Phanty, what's wrong?" Kalerea then asked her to make Phantoma blink before shaking her head while placing a small fake smile on her face at her, "Nothing at all squirt. Let's just wash our hands and get going, hmm?" Though once they have gotten to the mirror, she held back a wince and holding her ears at watching Kalerea blinked a few times and finally noticing her appearance before shouting loudly, "W-What happened to me?!"

_Man, this kid is dense if she finally noticed her body at this point, yet she is also smart to solve that math problem shortly. _Phantoma thought while trying to reassure the child as it seems Kalerea was going into a panic-attack of sorts, and didn't realize what to do as she kept muttering under hear breath so low she couldn't hear her at all.

Leading the numbed child immediately away from the restroom and to the classroom once more, this privately worried Phantoma as something within her was also raging even more, and didn't understand what that was at seeing her like this: Defeated, lost, the vibe of being alone, and more importantly, noticing her eyes look dull and lifeless while she was under this from the glaze-like effect of her attack she was having.

Once there, everyone blinked before jumping back slightly as both the elf and the wolf girl could skillfully hear what she was saying under her breath, and they calmed down at beholding their looks while the teacher allowed them to leave, especially the bell ringing for the signal to discern to head back home, "How long she has been saying the words, 'Worthless', and 'More of a Freak'?" Wolfie implored while checking the child over alongside to her surprise, both Rinne and Gillealla helping her as Rinne paused before confessing to them all and making them blink as well as they didn't notice that, "I had some study time with kids and some were like her currently, and well… The only way to snap them out is with trying to only either let them be, or soothe them."

Keeping that to their minds, Phantoma shrugged while feeling oddly enough, small guilt at being the one causing this to occur, "All she did was freaked out about her appearance once she saw herself in the mirror."

Moments later, Kalerea seemed to be shaking her head while blinking at them confusedly and asked while understanding she was different currently, "What happened?" Blinking at the tone of her question being innocent yet also confused, they decided to not answer her as glimpsing the impatient look of their teacher, decided to leave.

Yet before they could, Ophis returned with a glare at Phantoma who sweated only slightly and pointed at her as well, and noted firmly to her, "You… She sleeps with you tonight as the punishment of her state… You placed her in." Ophis paused before making them confused by her next set of words, "Before going home… Take Kalerea to the Nurse for her Test. I will return in a few days… You girls decide where my child will sleep with next." With that, Ophis vanished into a black light of sorts that almost blinded them, and in her place was a weird ritual-like sigil to realize she would be returning to that spot, eventually.

Shaking her head as Rinne was gathering her things, she blinked at Kiki's strange offer she immediately declared, "Linne, let's go home together! Okay?" Rinne looked instantly to her while asking in bewilderment, and realizing immediately they had homes but… "Home? To where?"

A while later with Kalerea holding her upper hands within both Wolfie and Kiki's as she was uncertain of the elf and a few others due to watching their moods, they were all walking together on a long walking bridge filled with people while Rinne states to them in sincerity, "I didn't realize that this many people were here at all."

Wolfie then blinked while declaring to her in a questioning tone of disbelief out loud (largely to herself) as the others agreed internally, and gently grabbing Kalerea's hand still while glimpsing the child was hugging herself with her lower arms, for comfort, "All students? You stupid? You have no brain at all to tell the difference." They were perplexed at how bizarre Kiki was being to Rinne, however, as she answered the blue-haired teenager with her arms behind her back, and Wolfie had her free arm on her hip while giving her friend a perplexed stare, "This here is River Styx Academy like Headmaster Helvis claimed." Rinne turned to gaze at her as they stopped walking long enough to speak more openly as a lot of other people within this place passed them by, "Academy?"

Before Kiki could answer to that, she glanced at Wolfie that noted to her in a weirded out gaze, "Kiki, you're acting weird…" "Leave me alone, Wolfy! I do what I want." Kiki informed her as creeping up behind her while walking, was her new anxiety from today's events… Steela, as she was telling her friend off to get Wolfie to huff slightly yet puzzled when Kiki stiffened and hugged Rinne as Steela passed by while asking to get a small smile on Rinne's face by it, "I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Kiki was going to drag Rinne away until unexpectedly without warning, everyone stilled as a weird siren started to go off within the center of the Academy, and made Rinne blink while glancing at everyone alongside Kalerea as the siren sound was very loud enough to at least echo, and sounded like a mix of a loud train whistle with a lightning bolt sound, "What is it? What's going on?"

"That siren is only meant for emergencies, and it never has at all rang even once," Phantoma confessed with caution in her tone of voice as it looks like everyone was on edge, and for good reason while Kalerea innocently pointed up to the darkening sky with her lower left hand and declared to what she oddly enough felt, to her big sisters, and they gazed upwards along with everyone out in the open, "What's that?"

It was a swirling vortex of sorts that resembles an inward blackhole with it blending well into the sky itself as it slowly swirled, and it was high above the Academy itself.

"Is that normal here?" Rinne warily asked as everyone was watching as not realized to them, on top of the bell tower the Academy has a cloaked figure was chanting with a pointed movement at the area within the exact part of the sky itself that everyone down below was watching, and left in a black vortex with a grin on their face.

Without warning, the vortex instantly glowed a fiery-orange and neon-green color mixed with the sky itself as it commenced shooting out not only several gems of sorts right at the Academy, but meteors, and everyone was hastily moving left, right, or away from specific areas as said meteors landed harshly to leave killing-like dents within the ground itself.

Kalerea yelped cutely without meaning too as she was grabbed effortlessly by Wolfie while carrying her as they moved away from the meteors that gave off a green-like color once they landed. A roar was unexpectedly heard as a larger, glowing green meteor was heading their way by the sheer size of it, to kill everyone.

Kalerea abruptly felt a burning sensation being built up within her chest to make the others pause while everyone was running as she looked like she was going to barf, yet it was a good thing Wolfie placed her down as her eyes glowed crimson while letting out a large, golden beam from her mouth that quickly struck the meteor as it was barely several yards away within the air to the Academy. The meteor itself was then cracking and moving upwards, and burst into more while scattering outside of the River Styx Academy area within the waters.

The siren then started to cease to realize the trouble was over with yet that vortex of sorts was still up within the sky.

All the girls immediately gazed at Kalerea as the child herself looked pale, and before they knew it, she puked up black sludge of sorts while looking feverish and decided while everyone was amiss as to what occurred, took her to the nurse.

* * *

"That's your Hospital?" Rinne warily consulted as it looked straight out of a Silent Hill Movie of sorts, and Kiki nodded with a small smile as Wolfie to amuse the other teens girls as she didn't pay attention, held onto the feverish child like a caring mother would by mere instinct and ignoring Kalerea's hands gripping Wolfie hard as well, for comfort, "Yep. It's not much, but it's what we have around here."

Entering the place as on the outside it looked scary to well, Hell, but on the inside... Rinne was amazed it was fancy-looking and with a hint of some small regularity to it.

They jumped though when a nurse showed up and had a clipboard within her hands, and was actually at least 12 feet tall with her also having a lean-like exotic-based slender frame to make Rinne tint from witnessing she wore a revealing nurse's black and flamed themed outfit of sorts (despite discovering she was a succubus-based demon) with light-red skin, and having a delicate oval shaped face with a small nose and round eyes that had a demonic twist to them as her pupils being slitted and her eye color being magenta colored alongside mentioning her sclera was black, and an impressive F-Cup sized chest effortlessly jiggling and showing from her outfit, in a decent way.

"Hey Doctor Thelona, been a while," Kiki states to get the Doctor to blink at her while pausing on her checklist of patients to come today, and held the bridge of her nose while sounding like a mature woman with a hint of youth to it, and in a British Accent as well, "Why am I not surprised that you're back Kiki… But at least it seems you actually brought a person for me to check up on." Thelona glanced at Kalerea mainly then the others.

The girls stared at the witch as she sheepishly shrugged with a 'Don't ask' look, and followed the nurse to a large, hospital room of sorts while setting the clipboard down and guessing these two where the ones meant for the Test, and also a sick child as well and with them sitting down while Kalerea was placed on a small bed, "So what brings a child and a Living Human Girl to my midst?"

Everyone blinked at that with Rinne oddly enough, feeling smug as all seven girls made a loud, huh, noise at her while the Doctor blinked before noting to them as if it was obvious, "I thought you girls understood better than to trust your head at times… Souls and whatnot these days, they tend to let things effortlessly slip by them," she muttered the last part to herself while getting two papers, a few needles, and an ink pen of sorts with two other slips of paper to confuse them.

"Alright, now this is a standard Bloodline Test that would fully tell us everything there is to know about you two, and a small requirement to what you two signed at the Academy," which she pointed at both Rinne, and then the sick child before she got an 'Ah-ha' look, and went over to her cupboard while getting to their surprise, child-relief pills that would be from the human world, and glimpsing their looks while reminding themselves to figure out how the seven hells that two living girls would end up in Destinyland, gave them to Wolfie while deciphering a bit, "Make sure she is awake first before giving my special healing pills for children with Magic, as luckily, I got them from my last job from that England part of the community."

They all gazed at her dumbly while glancing at Kiki since she only shrugged as if to wordlessly state, she is like this all the time, and made Rinne briefly yelp in small surprise before soon extracting blood from Kalerea as well (from another set of needles she gotten), and placed them on the desk while making sure things were set.

Once she placed the blood of both Rinne and Kalerea onto the separate old papers, they soon absorbed it before glowing crimson-red, and then settled down while she started to read Kalerea's firstly to herself as she simply pointed to the sweets, and the teen girls helped themselves.

Seeing the awkwardness immediately as this entire day they were telling Rinne she was dead, but if what the Doctor told them was true as she is one of the few rare Demon's that can come and go without problems to the mortal plane and back, an apology was to be set in order.

Before they could do so, Rinne blinked while confused as she was handed one of the papers from Thelona, and she kept reading at the child's paper while looking angered, for some reason, and Rinne shrugged while glancing over her test… And was surprised mixed with confused by what she read as Kiki and a few others came closer to read the results as well (from being curious).

* * *

**Rinne "Linne" Amagane's Test Results:**

**Age:**

**Close to Seventeen**

**Gender:**

**Female**

**Parental Units:**

**Havana Elizibeth Quarta née Amangane (Alive)**

**Dravis Amangane (formerly Hitsugaya)(Alive; Whereabouts not known)**

**Sibling Units (By Blood or By Magic):**

**Kalerea "Kat" Adrestia Potter (Alive; Sibling by Magic)**

**Steela ? (Sibling by Magic)**

**(Any more will be automatically placed here)**

**Aunt/Uncle Units:**

**Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Alive; Whereabouts not known)**

**Xenovia Quarta (Alive; Whereabouts not known)**

**Cousin Units:**

**None**

**(Will update automatically here)**

**Godmother/Godfather Units:**

**Xenovia Quarta (Godmother by Biological Mother)**

**Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Godfather by Biological Father)**

**Byakuya Kuchiki (Godfather by Biological Father)**

**Yoruichi Shihouin (Godmother by Biological Mother; Secretly)**

**Soulmate Units:**

**Error or Hidden**

**Magical or Mundane Status of Unit:**

**Half-Blood (From Mother as Father is Mundane)**

**Race of Unit (with Abilities Listed):**

**Half-Shinigami (Race not fully activated or Earned; Has regeneration)**

**Reincarnation of Unit:**

**Yes (Does not recall; Name of person blocked for Saftey Reasons), if awareness of past life, both will merge as one when still being the same person.**

**Potions in Unit (and details):**

**Hiding Potion (To hide the person from powerful outside sources; Active, setback is once known by others, can be tracked. Given at Age One.)**

**Blocks Placed on Unit:**

**Soulmate Block (By ERROR; Name is Blocked)**

**Item Inheritance to Unit (with Details):**

**Blade of Ragnarok (Whereabouts not known, is part of Prophecy placed on Unit)**

**? (Has yet to earn; Part of Shinigami Inheritance)**

**Locations Inherited by Unit:**

**Summer Cottage within the Bahama's (Earned as of now)**

**Hotel Corporis within Hollywood, California (Earned as of now)**

**Magical Zoo within the Bermuda Triangle (Earned as of now)**

**Magical Claimage within the Magical Society to Unit:**

**Quarta Clan (Within both British and Japan Gringotts. Sum value is close to 579,501,756,000 Yen or 5,400,000,000 Dollars in America or 1,122,718,052 Galleons 12 Sickles 16 Knuts in Magical Community)**

* * *

Rinne was speechless like the others as it seems Rinne was indeed something more than meets the eye yet they turned as Doctor Thelona sighed while gazing at the child and muttered to herself, "This is not going to end well within Lady Ophis' Favor or even her behavior… Let's hope she does not at all cause mayhem or destroy the Academy if she rages."

Discerning their looks, she sighed while telling them then to head on back to the Dorms and simply wait for the child's results as to their ire if she was awake, they would have known about them by now, and left.

Rinne though was astonished that the Dorm for them was indeed a long, huge complex with a giant tower of sorts expressing it was the dorms for the student right at the front. There was also old architecture as well mixed with modern for the limestone-based buildings as there was also windows as well. One side was for the girls, however, and the other was for the males.

"The place is huge!" Rinne exclaimed while the girls shrugged as Wolfie reluctantly handed Kalerea to Phantoma as she was roommates with both Kurarona and Gilleala, thankfully.

"What do you expect of the many students here? Most are houses for those that couldn't go, although," Curia told the half-human who blinked at that and recalling the many people and whatnot… But it seemed those meteors stuck here as well since there was some remaining after watching demons cleaning it up, "But it looks like we got lucky from that unexpected outcome the odd onslaught at least didn't hit our dorm rooms."

"Ya, and I have yet to finish that one spell," Kiki states to make them pause, and warily look at her with Rinne not saying anything alongside Steela as Wolfie sweatdropped while asking in a way she was going to regret it, "What is the spell this time?" They then looked at Gilleala then as she had a tint to her face in embarrassment while Kiki simply announced to them, and with a matter-of-fact tone to her voice while nodding slightly to herself with pride, "Why a breast enhancement spell that Gilleala paid me to make."

"I do not want to know at all," Phantoma states in a deadpanned tone to her roommate as the other girls agreed as they continued on to their dorm rooms to make Rinne blink at the unusual coincidence that they were actually close by to each other as well (despite being on the third floor).

It was here as they were nearing the doors to their rooms, which they held onto the sides as a random girl in a flare-designed cloak was laughing while running with some bras, and some random demon girls were chasing after her. "Is that normal around here?" Rinne then asked them.

The seven girls alongside Steela turned to her with a wordless shrugged as if to answer her question, and Wolfie took Kiki into their shared room while she expressed 'Cya', to Rinne, as Phantoma groaned while forgetting to ask Kiki for her spare pillows and blankets she had for that one duplication spell she managed to work a few weeks ago, and Kurarona only huffed while going into their room alongside Gilleala.

"You ok?" Rinne asked in concern to the teen to make Phantoma look at her for a few moments, before adjusting her hold with Kalerea as she sighed while claiming to the half-human, "I guess… Though why does it have to be me stuck on babysitting duty? Especially the nickname she keeps dubbing me is stupid as well."

They froze though while staring at the far end of the hall to see an odd, purple cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail. There was also a small black witch hat on the female cat's head, and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face.

The cat took off rapidly past them to get them confused as it looked mainly at the child still in Phantoma's arms, and the teen gave Rinne a glance for later as she entered her own dorm room while closing the door.

Rinne though froze while turning and discovering Stella staring at her with a blank gaze as she warily asked her, "Aren't we going home?" Stella led her a few doors down and into the shared room to see on one side was stitched and the other was average looking as the stitched side was primarily in blue colors.

"Is this our room?" Rinne asked her as Stella glanced at her for a few moments before nodding once, and glanced at her ruined skirt of her uniform (alongside Rinne's wound) and to her, one arm with a sudden idea as Rinne looked to be distracted while realizing a lot has occurred all day for her.

She didn't want to scream or let out anything yet something snapped within her from all the events, and Stella didn't glance yet felt somewhat sorry for the half-human as she started shouting while crying to herself, even though most of the other girls in the dorms besides the specific seven with Kalerea in the shared, large three-female room, were annoyed at this as this was a truly emotional, stressful day for Rinne.

Eventually, Rinne had her skirt and uniform shirt off to leave her in her white t-shirt, bra, and shorts with undies as she had both her arms around her head while deeply thinking of today's events and more from the Test as despite wanting to get back to her mother, she was upset she was lied to all these years by her as well.

She eventually fell asleep while Steela glancing at her, gotten up and grabbed her skirt without much of a word, and started stitching it back together.

* * *

_**Near an alleyway near the Cafeteria Building of the River Styx Academy:**_

That very same cat with the witch-like hat panted while glancing left and right at the meeting place she was supposed to head to, and shifted instantly into a female human of sorts.

The "Cat" took on the appearance of a young, tall woman with large breasts around DD-Cups, and having an alluring figure. She also has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curls up and around to resemble her tail. The bauble she wears in her "Cat Form" can be seen below her neck. She has a set of purple cat-like ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat she still wore. Her black witch's hat also coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow, cat-like eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail that resembles her cat form's as well. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" to represent those of a cat (oddly enough). She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like a cat's (as mentioned).

She wore, however, a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes.

This was Blair, and she was sent to this area to look for a few things and also confirming them as well, and then groaned while leaning on the wall with her arms crossed under her ample bust with a gaze of impatience, "When is he supposed to get here?" She then stiffened by the sound of a deep male voice as she looked to her left and almost jumped in the air at his unexpected arrival, "I am truly apologetic I am late, I had a prior arrangement to handle." He was mainly a male in a cloak of sorts that was pitch-black, and had silver zippers.

"You took your time though, but at least I understand that this place is indeed part of this large world of Heaven and Hell, as I scouted like you told me to." Blair confided him as the male nodded to her while acknowledging, "Yes and it seems that there is the potential within this very large world as well, and possibly more to you as you glimpsed her, the marked child's name on her own arm you keep hidden, Blair Ledencroft."

She glared at him for a few moments, before sighing in defeat and inquired him warily, "Let me guess, I have to spy on her and the others some more?" She blinked at the half-chuckle the male did at her while telling her then, "No, as you maintained your portion of the deal in a few worlds like this one. So I release you from my service so you can pursue that child of yours within the Seven's Hold… Despite them only being the fractions of the True Seven Evils that is."

Blair held back the urge to hug the man and shifted instantly to her cat look and formulated a plan to try and get into the child's life as the man himself lowered his hood while looking upwards.

He has amber-orange eyes, slightly dark skin, and hair that's long and reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it also falls over his shoulders. He also was, discreetly, a person that aided long ago the creation of the child by blood donation back then when the child was two and a half weeks old from an illness that occurred within the living world both Rinne, and Kalerea hails from. He was also tall (closer to seven feet), and as mentioned, his cloak was indeed black with silver zippers yet it was plainly basic except on his right sleeve was an insignia of sorts.

"If all goes according to my plans, then I will be able to see her again before the next few days, and tend to her as by accident of the past, she is mine." The man noted to himself before leaving into a vortex of pure darkness while going to deal with a rogue member that was going to harm what was his.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think of the first chapter to this Fic?

I thought it went well, and some hints of what crossovers I tend to expand eventually in later chapters to this, will occur (like some of my other projected chapters or upcoming).

Besides that, I recommend watching the "Hells" movie-like anime as it is actually good (for those that like anime and the style it has).

The mention of "Gems and Meteors" in the story is a hint of things to come as well, and don't worry, I tend to work on my other fics alongside this one (Mentioned in my new story as well for HTTYD).

Now till the next time, peace out, and hope you would want more of this chapter.


End file.
